1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent display device and, more particularly, to an organic electroluminescent display device that may have a dummy pattern that can induce a charge difference between interconnection lines. This can prevent a short circuit between the interconnection lines resulting from the charge difference in advance.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a plan view illustrating a conventional organic electroluminescent display device.
In FIG. 1, reference numeral 100 denotes an organic electroluminescent display device, reference numeral 105 denotes a substrate, reference numeral 110 denotes an upper supply voltage line, reference numeral 120 denotes a lower supply voltage line, reference numeral 130 denotes a cathode voltage line, reference numeral 140 denotes a scan driver, reference numeral 150 denotes a data driver, and reference numeral 160 denotes a pixel region.
As shown in FIG. 1, the organic electroluminescent display device 100 includes the pixel region 160 that may display a certain image on a central portion, the upper supply voltage line 110 that may transfer a supply voltage to the pixel region 160 from a periphery of the pixel region 160, and the lower supply voltage line 120 that may transfer a supply voltage to the pixel region 160 from a lower portion of the pixel region. The scan driver 140 that outputs a selection signal may be arranged on one side of the pixel region 160. Similarly, the cathode supply voltage line 130 that outputs a cathode voltage to the pixel region may be arranged on the other side of the pixel region 160. The data driver 150 that outputs a data signal may be arranged below the lower supply voltage line 120.
If a control signal is applied through an input stage of each interconnection line, the scan driver 140 and the data driver 150 may respectively apply a selection signal and a data signal to the pixel region 160. Consequently, thin film transistors (TFTs) of unit pixels arranged on the pixel region 160 may be turned on.
A supply voltage and a cathode voltage may be respectively applied to the pixel region 160, from the upper supply voltage line 110 and the cathode voltage line 130. As a result, the unit pixels arranged on the pixel region 160 may display various colors. Thus, a certain image may be displayed on the pixel region 160.
As described above, the organic electroluminescent display device 100 may be driven by supply voltages and control signals that may be transmitted through a plurality of power lines and signal lines arranged on a substrate. The power lines and signal lines may be made of a gate metal and a source-drain metal, as illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3. FIGS. 2 and 3 show a layout of the scan driver.
FIG. 2 is a plan view illustrating a conventional configuration of interconnection lines.
In FIG. 2, reference numeral 105 denotes a substrate, reference numeral 141 denotes a gate metal line, and reference numeral 142 denotes a source-drain metal line.
As shown in FIG. 2, the scan driver 140 may include a plurality of gate metal lines 141 and source-drain metal lines 142. The gate metal line 141 may connect to another metal line through a contact hole, may extend and pass below the source-drain metal line 142, or may connect to the source-drain metal line 142 through the contact hole (see 147 in FIG. 3). That is, the gate metal line 141 and the source-drain metal line 142 may be connected like the portion A of FIG. 2, which will be described below with reference to FIG. 3.
FIG. 3 is an enlarged plan view illustrating portion A of FIG. 2.
As described above, the gate metal line 141 may pass below the source-drain metal line 142 in a transverse direction or may connect to the source-metal line 142 through a contact hole 147. For ease of explanation, the gate metal lines and the source metal lines may be referred to as simply first to fourth metal lines.
In FIG. 3, reference numeral 105 denotes a substrate and reference numerals 143 to 146 denote first to fourth metal lines, respectively.
As shown in FIG. 3, the first and second metal lines 143 and 144 may be arranged in parallel in a vertical direction, the third metal line 145 may be arranged in a transverse direction to connect to the first metal line 143 through the contact hole 147, and the fourth metal line 146 may be arranged in a transverse direction to pass below the first metal line and to connect to the second metal line 144 through the contact hole 147.
In an organic electroluminescent display device having the wiring configuration described above, not only the signal lines of the scan driver 140 but also those of the data driver 150 may have the same wiring configuration as shown in FIG. 3. The supply voltage and cathode voltage lines may also have the same wiring configuration as shown in FIG. 3.
However, a charge difference may occur between the adjacent lines described above because charges may accumulate on the periphery of the pattern. Indeed, charges may be focused on the periphery of the third metal line 145 pattern that is connected to the first metal line 143 through the contact hole 147. Thus, the charges may not be balanced with charges of the fourth metal line 146 that is not connected to and passes below the first metal line 143. This may lead to a charge difference. Thus, dielectric breakdown (resulting in charge damage) may occur at a portion adjacent to the periphery of the third metal line 145 pattern (e.g., a portion B). As a result, the first metal line 143 may incorrectly connect to the fourth metal line 146, leading to a short circuit.